elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banning
|Base ID = }} Banning is a Breton breeder outside of Markarth in the Markarth Stables. He is revealed to be a cannibal during the quest "The Taste of Death." Background His family has been training war-dogs for many years and he picked up the trade. He offers the option to sell the Dragonborn a dog for 500 . Interactions Delivery He asks the Dragonborn to deliver "spiced beef" to Voada in Understone Keep for the dogs. The Taste of Death He is a cannibal, and is present at the feast at Reachcliff Cave during the Daedric quest, The Taste of Death, where he hints he feeds his dogs human flesh. He also mentions that his first taste of human flesh was of his friend when they went hunting together. Dialogue "A war dog is good company and good protection." :I'll take that dog off your hands. (500 gold) "Good. Here you are. He'll follow you to Oblivion and back, if it comes to that." ::I'll take that dog off your hands. (500 gold) "Sorry. You already have an animal with you." :What can you tell me about Markarth? "Don't fall." ;Delivery "Need a trained war dog? Fiecest companion money can buy." :How long have you been training dogs? "My family has been doing it for years. You need one out in the Reach. Don't want to be alone when some Forsworn comes swinging. I personally trained a whole litter for the Jarl. That reminds me, I was going to deliver some dog food to the Keep. Spiced beef. Their favorite." ::I could deliver that for you. "Well, look at you, thanks. Take it to Voada, she handles all the dogs for the Jarl." ::Good luck with that. "Yeah, yeah." ;The Taste of Death "I remember my first feast. I envy you." :Wait. I know you. "You buy a war dog from me? There's a reason why my hounds are so eager to bite into people." Back at Markarth: "Need a trained war dog? Fiecest companion money can buy." :You were at Namira's feast, weren't you? "Better if you don't talk about that. As far as everyone's concerned, we all had a dinner at a nice inn along the road, and nothing strange happened." Conversations ;Good meal Eola: "Not too full on bread and wine, I hope?" Banning: "I always leave room for the main course, Eola." Hogni: "When was your first meal, Banning?" Banning: "Do dogs count?" Hogni: "Of course they don't count!" Banning: "My friend Marex. We were hunting, and I thought he was an elk." Hogni: "That must have been quite a surprise." Banning: "Either way, I came back with meat for the table." Quotes *''"A war dog is good company and good protection."'' *''"You have to train a good war dog from a pup. Bite your arm clean off otherwise."'' Trivia *If Banning dies before one has the chance to buy Vigilance, the war dog will not be available for purchase. Bugs * If Vigilance is killed, Banning will not offer to sell another dog. Any attempt to resurrect Vigilance with a cheat code will resurrect the dog in the Neutral team and not as a companion. This means that Vigilance will return to Banning's side; however, he still will not offer to sell him back. *The option to buy a war dog never appears, even after fulfilling Banning's delivery request. Vigilance is never to be found with him or inside the stable house (which ends up allowing sneaking and theft to be easier). * Occasionally, Banning will not attack during "The Taste of Death" if the Dragonborn betrays the coven before eating Verulus. This seems to happen if one shoots Eola from the room before the dining hall in Reachcliff Cave, but Banning does not appear back at Markarth Stables, preventing the Dragonborn from buying Vigilance. Using a flee spell, such as Hysteria, to make Banning leave the cave will cause him to appear at Markarth Stables dead. Appearances * de:Banning es:Banning pl:Banning ru:Беннинг Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers